Reactions
by Haseoxth
Summary: Post Always: Its the morning after. What's every ones first reaction and thoughts to the new and long overdue couple? POV from Alexis, Beckett, Castle, and Lanie.
1. Alexis

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of its characters. If I did, that would mean I was Disney, and therefore I owned Marvel, and thereby had some sort of input on The Avengers movie, and would thereby inflat my ego to a point where it can be seen to all those who look in the sky.

A/N: I know what your thinking; "Haseoxth, you usually stick to anime! And you haven't written a single thing in two years to boot! Why Castle?" Well, I've been a big fan of Castle since... well, Nathan Fillion starred on Firefly. That is to say, I only watched Castle because of Nathan. Then I realized there's actually more to this cop drama besides ol' Cap'n Mal. And then I opened my eyes to what is my favorite show on network TV(House is ending/ended and I can't really count The Big Bang Theory as a TV Show and more as a documentary of my and my friends life which Chuck Lorre is somehow watching). And after watching the season 4 finale, I just felt compelled to write this, and the idea for it came while I showered, where all good idea's come from. But anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW.  
-

**Alexis**

What a glorious night it was, the last hoorah with friends I may never seen again. Secret thoughts told about one another that both shocked and sadden all. And best of all, I did something very uncharacteristic of me, I stayed out til morning.

I smiled to myself at that thought as slide my key into the lock and opened the door.

"Daaad, I'm ho...ome..." My voice trailed off as I walked in and found nobody awaiting my return. I thought that my father would be sitting in the living room, waiting for the tell tale sign that I was home, with a brunch that he prepare to celebrate my graduation, amazing speech, and most of all, a way to sit me down and ask me every detail of my night out. But not even my grandmother was around to even say "Good morning".

I check the key bucket and saw that the keys to all three of his cars were still here. His office was empty, his phone still sitting on the desk. So he's home. Maybe he was still sleeping. Odd, because he was never really one for sleeping in, or sleeping at all if I wasn't home.

I made my way up the stairs, hearing russeling coming from his room as I made my way up. So he was sleeping. Hmm, I'd have to change that. I jumped the last three steps and swiftly ran to his room and swung the door open.

"Moooorrrning. The sun is shining, what little grass in New York is green. C'mon dad, wake up." He hadn't budged. Hmph. I walked over to the side of his bed and poked his shoulder a couple of times to make sure he was still alive. "Dad...?"

A head of mousy hair and blurry eyes found their way out of the covers and looked at me. "Oh, Alexis." He rubbed his face and looked closer at me. "What time is it. I said I wouldn't want to worry about you til lunch time."

"Dad," I said with a smile. "It's noon, so its time to wor-" I cut myself short when I realized there was someone else in the bed with him. His eyes went from mine to what- or who- was behind him and back to me. "Oh... On second thought, I'll just leave you be."

Another fling, even though he only had eyes for Detective Beckett. Its the only real part of him I don't like to see, and this wasn't the first time I had the unfortunately luxary of walking in on it. I made my way to the door, but his voice stopped me.

"Alexis, wait." That voice wasn't his.

I turned around, and saw him sitting up. But he wasn't alone. Kate Beckett sat next to him, covering herself with the blanket, and resting her head on my dads shoulder. She waved an embarassed hand at me, her other entwined with his.

"Hi, Alexis..."

I halfheartedly waved back, not believing what I was seeing. He told me it was never meant to be, how she couldn't get past certain things, how she'd never return the love he had for her, yet here she was... and then I felt a tear run down my check. I immediately wiped it off and held back the rest.

"One more thing to celebrate about... I'll go break out the pancakes, you two get dressed." I said before turning heel and walking out.

A/N: I do believe that Alexis has walked in on her fair share of her fathers flings. Maybe once or twice on her own mother, but she was genuinely happy with finding out about this one.

Also, I do know it's pretty half assed. Lately... inspiration doesn't come as natural for some things as they are for others. It's... hard to get into the mind of an eighteen year old girl I guess. But I hope you guys like everybody elses POV's better.


	2. Kate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle. If I did, I wouldn't have toyed with the audience for four years with the possibility (actually inevitability) of the Caskett ship setting sail. Also, Castle himself would be in his Cap'n Mal costume 24/7.

But who cares what I'd do… ON WITH THE SHOW.

**Kate**

I woke up expecting I'd be waking up in my own bed, alone, or worse, that I'd really had fallen from that building and Hell just gave me a taste of what I wanted most. Fortunately I woke the way I went to sleep, albeit with added snores. I was in his arms, and I didn't feel the urge to move this time.

This wasn't the first time I woke up next to Castle- or maybe I should start calling him Rick- but this was the first time it wasn't because we almost froze to death, or were handcuffed together. This time was different altogether. A choice. Albeit I could do without the snoring.

I sat up, slowly picking up his arm from around me and placed it ontop of his chest. And then I just took him in. I decided then that I liked the sleeping Castle. Very... peacefully, cute even. And as I looked, I think I could make out a slight smile on his sleeping face. I guess he's as happy as I am.

"You know," he said suddenly, though his eyes still closed. "If you keep staring at me like that, I may begin to blush, Ms. Beckett."

This sudden burst made me giggle. "You're awake?" I had to ask. For all I know, he could be dreaming.

He opened his eyes, looking up at me smiling. "Fortunately. I just didn't feel like moving, not knowing whether this was a dream and thinking the slightest movement could make it all vanish." He sat up and lightly kissed me, an act that made me warm from head to toe. He leaned closer and whispered, and I could hear the smile that I knew was on his face. "Luckily for me, dream can come true."

He pushed me back gently, and a smile came to my lips and his kissed me, passionately but without the force he gave both me and his front door last night. Everything we wanted to say these past four years but didn't had been said without words last night, so now all we had was the present. And hopefully future.

Just when things were looking to go into a certain direction, he lifts his head up at the opening of the front door. "Alexis..." He whispers. "Crap, is it noon already? Dream's over." He said before he got off me, and lay back down, pulling the covers over his head. "Pretend to sleep, act natural."

I was about to question him when I thought, if Alexis is home, that meant she was about to come in here. I obey without question, curling myself under the covers and resting my head against his back, timing my breath with his naturally.

And as if on cue, Alexis burst into the room, spreading her tidings of good mornings and shining suns. When Rick didn't answer she made her way closer to the bed and I felt his breathing stop. After a moment, he rest his breathe with a sigh and broke the covers, feinting with great credibility, just waking up.

Moment's afterward, I heard her voice trail off. She finally noticed me. Jig is up as they say. I could hear her turn around, walking out on another one of her fathers private moments. Castle got back under the sheets and smiled at me, a smile a kid would give when he got away with something. I mouthed at him "You have to tell her. NOW." To which he shook his head to. Miming with my fingers, I acted out the situation in the event that both of us go downstairs and she finds us together.

He sighed, looking down, and I could tell he thought of a morning with just the two of us, and this bed. I did too, honestly. But I knew there were plenty of mornings after this one to spend together.

I broke cover first, Rick a few seconds after. Alexis was already out the door. I took a deep breath, made sure I was covered, and called out to her. "Alexis, wait."

She turned around and saw me, hand in hand with her father, and I waved. "Hi..."

A single tear escaped as she took in the sight of me and her father. I could tell by the look on her face that she was happy. In an instant I knew. This was a family that was close, one that held no secrets, and rejoiced at the slightest good thing to happen to any one of them. And I guess for her dad, it was the greatest thing that could happen to him. And I could say the same for me as well.

**Kate: End**

A/N: Well, Theres… that. I actually wrote this on a train to work. It's not the greatest, but its something. Read and review peeps. Justice.

(Disclaimer: Batman: Arkham City is an amazing game. So much so that the author of this story kind of plays it a lot. His backlog is growing. Sometimes he says justice. For no reason, actually. Just to say it. Maybe when he pretends to drop kick a friend, he yells "Justice." And as always, the forecast for today is Sunny with a one hundred percent chance of JUSTICE.)


	3. Castle

**Disclaimer: **I would like to thank Disney, for they own this show, and not me, but allow me to write fictional happenings in their fictional universe. Things that very well may never happen, but if they do, I won't see a single cent from their lifting of the general idea that I happened to pen. Moral of the story? I don't know Castle or its characters.

**[Castle]**

I had oft dreamed of this moment. Breakfast, Alexis, Beckett and I, with my mother nowhere in sight. Only Kate was wearing my favorite white shirt and little else, not my favorite black one and a pair of Alexis' sweatpants. But, I guess it's less awkward that she's wearing pants.

I keep having to discreetly pinch myself to see if I'm still dreaming. Last night, I had given up on everything; Beckett, her mothers' murder, the 12th, everything. And then I got everything. Beckett, showing up soaked at my door, apologizing… And then...

"Gosh, Alexis, you really out did yourself with this breakfast." I said quickly. Can't have thoughts like those with her around, especially in these thin pajama pants.

Alexis modestly shrugged at the compliment. "Well, I have learned from the breakfast masters, dad."

"I'll be sure to write your high school a sizable check as a thank you, and maybe so I can take a couple learning courses there myself."

She flashed me one of those smiles, the ones that always lite up my day no matter how dark they were. "I meant you, dad. Give yourself some credit. Grandma's never been one for breakfast."

"Or waking up past 12 for that matter."

Everybody laughed. Yea, this was it. Bliss. This was one of those rare moments I wouldn't go to the scene of a murder if and when the call came. And there's my phone ringing. These smart phones are evil genius' is what they are. "Esposito?"

Kate looked at me for a moment, in what looked like alarm in her eyes, and then she quickly busied herself with talking to Alexis and eating her bacon.

I answered the call. "Good afternoon, you've reached the always in high spirits Richard Castle, how may I direct your call today?"

I could tell that he was smiling, or holding something back. "Hi, yes, what number do I press for courtside Knicks tickets that I was promised over three weeks ago?"

Oh yea, I did say I would do that, wouldn't I. "Ah, well, I.. Think that number is broken. But I think I can have it fixed in time for this evenings game."

"Seriously? Awesome. Since I can't really take Ryan, I'll be more than happy to give you that other ticket and enjoy tonight's festivities with me."

"Did something happen to Ryan? Is he okay?" And here comes the dark cloud of worry.

"Nothing serious at all. Wait, didn't Beckett tell you what happened?"

"Why would she have to tell me anything?"

"Well, ask her yourself then. I know she's right next to you, most likely eating one of your famous breakfasts'."

How the- "It's Alexis' actually- Wait, how do you know Beckett's here?"

"News travels fast, bro. You can tell me all the juicy details while we watch Kobe and the Lakers get a decent whoppin'."

And then he hung up, without so much as a goodbye. Now I have eight hours to procure court side tickets. Shouldn't be too hard. I looked back from my phone to Kate, still chatting it up with Alexis, about her college days and boys.

"Uh, Kate." She immediately looked me in the eyes; my resolve to ask wavered for a moment as she smiled at me. I cleared my throat." Esposito told me you'd be able to tell me what happened with him and Ryan. Did they have a falling out?"

She took a sip of her coffee before putting it down, and started to fiddle with her hands before looking back up at me. "Uh, yea. I said last night that I almost died. Well, Ryan saved me."

"So I should be sending him flowers. "

She smiled, looking around the room. Something she doesn't want to tell me. "Well, Castle, if you want. The reason he and Javi aren't on speaking terms is because when we went after Maddox, we didn't report it, nor call for back up. Ryan felt something was wrong, and told Gates everything, and I was saved just in time by Ryan. And because Ryan told Gates, she put the both of us on unpaid administrative leave."

"Oh. I can see why she had to do that, but at the same time it's a little drastic."

"No..." She said. She bit her bottom lip, looking away from me for just a moment before turning back. "I... I turned in my badge, Castle."

I had stared at her for a moment. She gave up her badge? That meant she couldn't pursue her mothers case. She really didn't care. Thirteen years of it and nearly dying twice because of it and she was finally through.

"Oh.." I was grasping for words. "Well... Did you get my chair? Where will I sit when you're doing... What exactly are you going to do now?"

She smiled, obviously because I cared more about my chair, my spot these last four years, than her quitting the 12th. "I dunno, Castle. I was honestly more preoccupied with coming to see you than wondering what my next career choice was."

I already knew what it was!

Before I could open my mouth, she pointed a stern finger at me. "And I am not becoming a P.I. Castle." Another thought! "No, you can't be Bosley because I am not going to be a Charlies Angel." What the hell? Or maybe? " No I am not a medium and will not consulate as a psychic."

I looked back down at my eggs and pancakes. "Well, I really think you should check into that last one... What am I thinking about now?"

I closed my eyes really tight, and thought of my new favorite video game: Batman: Arkham City. I felt her lips brush my cheek as she whispered seductively into my ear. My eyes popped open and I could feel my face flush and Alexis looked away from me as I did. Kate leaned forward and flashed me one of those smiles before giving me a quick kiss. I was nowhere thinking about what she said, but I was now.

I stared at her, my expression perplexed. How does someone even begin to put their legs back that far? Before I could ponder further, Kate tapped my knee with her fork, pointing at my plate. "C'mon, Rick, can't let this five star meal go to waste because you're too busy daydreaming."

I glared at her momentarily before digging back into my meal. Yea, daydreaming. Not in these pants.

A/N: Castle. Pervy, childish, awesome. Relates to me like.. Well… Me. Comics… Stuff. Stuffs. Read, review… Play Batman… Justice.

(Note: The author would like to note that he has been playing Batman: Arkham City GOTY Edition religiously after its' rerelease. He had played it once before, but running around AC as Batman Beyond on New Game+ has made the experience a helluvalot more awesome. So the author may or may not be coming down with spurts of wanting to dish out Justice. And if you check your local weather forecast, you will see it is cloudy with a one hundred percent chance of Justice. Have a good night, ya'll.)


	4. Lanie

Disclaimer: I don't owe Castle. Really. Seriously. I don't. Wish I did. But I don't. How much would it be to buy Castle? That much?! Holy... I'd just buy Firefly then... Either way, I'd still have a Nathan. Oh, and Joss Whedon too. Getting off topic. OH WITH THE SHOW

Lanie

I sat there pacing aroung my kitchen island, the bottle of wine unopened, phone in hand. Desperately, I tried to get ahold of Kate. The girl up and quit her job, and didn't even have the decency to see me on her way out.

I put the phone down and poured myself a glass of wine. I wouldn't do myself any good if I stress this. But I had tried calling everyone. Even Castle, who didn't even bother picking up. Jerk. Wait, Castle. Alexis.

I quickly reached out and started dialing. Ring, ri-.

"Hello? Dr. Parish? Is everything alright? Do you need me?" Alexis answered the phone with a sense of eager urgency, like she wanted to do this. I remember when I was just like her. Helping those who can't help themselves.

"Hold on, dear. Nothin' that serious. I was just calling because I couldn't reach your father. Is he there?"

"Oh." Disappointment? Well, she really is a dilligent and hard working girl. Or maybe... No. Nah, couldn't be. "Yea, he's here. He's... got company at the moment."

I took a sip of wine. "Company? Female company? Actually, I'll ask you. Have you or your dad heard from Kate in the past few hours?"

Alexis took a sharp. audiable intake in breath. "... Um."

I leaned forward. There was no possible way. And if there was, ooohhhh baby. "Alexis, tell your Auntie Lanie, is the company your dad has one Kate Beckett?"

"N-no! It's- no! Not Kate. Its not Kate."

Uh huh. "Not, Detective? There's usually a detective. Unless you already know she quit the force. And you'd only know that if you were a cop or you'd seen here in the past few hours. Thanks Alexis. You didn't really give them up. I just hang out with cops all day. Bye sweetie."

I quickly hung up before she had a chance to purger herself anymore. I fired off a quick text to Kate: I know where you are and who you are with. Call me. NOW!

The phone rang not even a minute later. "Who told you? Was it Javi?"

"Oh hello to you t- WAIT, Javi knew before I did?!" That little sunovabitch. I went half and half with him in the pool. Little rat was gonna run off with the winnings.

"Javi just... knew. He called Castle for a favor, and told him he knew. Hold on, how do you know?"

I leaned back, twirling my wine lightly. "A girl has ways of finding things out. So you finally did it. Finally told him you love him."

Kate sucked in her breath, and if I knew her, she was biting on her lip. Bad habit. "Well, I didn't SAY it say it, per se. But it's pretty much there, you know."

My hand found its way to my forward as I sighed. "Kate Beckett, there are many things you are, but I didn't think one was dense."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Kate, for four years, you two have been undressing each other with your eyes, trying not jump over a desk and giving the whole bullpen a show, and being everything that is without actually being it. It took you nearly dying for Castle to cross that line. And don't give me that bull that you don't remember, because that isn't fooling anybody, especially the king of fiction."

Kate sighed, mulling over my words. "I know. I know. And it took me nearly dying again, quitting my job, just to get to where I am now. What if I can't actually say the words, Lanie?"

"Kate Beckett, there is no "can't". There's only "can" and "will". Kate, metting him forty percent and having him go the other sixty isn't gonna work. It's gotta be fifty fifty. And the man has been waiting four years for you to say those words. Three words."

"Yea, the hardest words ever put together. Ever."

"And once you say them, it'll be a load off your shoulders, it'll make you a better person for it too. It'll make the two of you better. And hey, if you two can get past your bull and get together, maybe there is hope for me and Javi."

Her voice told me there was an actual smile on face. "Yea, that would be nice. Hopefully you two can." She took a deep breath. "Ok, I've been in the bathroom for far longer than a few seconds. I don't want to hear what he would come up with while I was in here."

"Go get 'em girl. Love ya."

"You, too. Bye."

And she hung up.

Huh. I really meant that though. If they could resolve what ever it was keeping them apart, than maybe me and Javi could work past our normal misunderstandings. Haha, crime fighting couples, thats sitcom gold. I could see it now. Castle writing the screenplays, because he wouldn't miss the chance. Me, played by Hallie Berry.

I'm gonna call Javi.

-

A/N: I know I know. This chapter should have came out before the season started, but I was in Greece over the summer, and I actually had a vacation to enjoy for once. I am still trying to catch up on my anime, manga, and comics.

The chapter actually changed alot, I wrote it on the plane, but it was in SMS form for the whole thing because Kate wouldn't answer the phone. But I thought that was too... impersonal, and got this instead. I like it much better. The next chapter will be the last, and I warn you, it will be VERY VERY short. So don't clear your schedule just to read it.

As Always, read and Review.

P.S. THAT SEASON PREMIERE. I couldn't blame Castle. My mother came barging into my home one day when my girlfriend had slept over, and we had deciede to sleep naked, so I told her to hide in the closet, because there was no way I was gonna have my mom walk in on that. She's seen my naked tush, doesn't need to see my ladies.


	5. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Castle, blah blah blah, Disney, ABC. I'm poor, Avengers 1.5 billion dollars… On with Show.

**[Conclusion: Kate]**

Standing there in front of the bathroom door, I took a deep breath before opening it. What I expected to find was Rick beaming at me with his boyish grin, but I actually found him asleep. There was no way I was in there for that long.

I silently slinked back into the bed and just stared at him. Taking in his features. He really was ruggedly handsome. I took another breath, mentally preparing myself. This was my final wall. I could do this. I took down murderers; I could say three little words. Powerful words.

Another breath. C'mon Kate. You could do this. Three... two... one...

I place my hand on his chest and shook him lightly. "Cas- Rick."

He stirred slightly, opening his eyes, catching mine and smiling. "Is it dinner time already? Or we going straight to dessert?" A mischievous grin played out on his face.

I couldn't help but smile. It was the little things, quips, lines and what not that drew me to him in the first place. "There's more for that later. I just wanted to say something."

"Yea, what is it."

"Rick… I love you."

His eyes widened momentarily, and then he leaned forward and kissed me lightly, and then said, "I know."

I should have seen that coming. I took his pillow and playfully covered his face with it as he started to pretend to struggle, so he wouldn't see the huge grin that found its way to my lips. "Alright Han Solo, time to take your carbonite nap."

Yea, the little things like these, making my day- no, life- brighter. And it was because of him.

A/N: Well, I know what you are wondering, what about Ryan, Martha, and… Gates? Well, when I first started writing this, as you can tell, Alexis wasn't awesome getting hang overs, so Martha was still in the Hamptons. Ryan? I'll sum it up now. "Oh, this is so great you guys! Double date with me and Jenny?". End. And Gates. That is a whole 'nother story of actually trying to hide it. And I'm gonna let Andrew Marlowe do that one. As always, read and review, and actually, thank you for reading as well!


End file.
